Let Me Go, Inuyasha!
by lostmoonchild
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha always going to the dead miko. So what happens when Inuyasha tries to make Kagome see that he wants Kagome and not Kikyo? Oneshot!


lostmoonchild: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

LET ME GO, INUYASHA!

THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW!

Kagome screamed in anger and ran towards the well as fast as she possibly could. Tears rolled down her face as she ran, wanting desperately to get away. She didn't know if her heart could stand being broken again and didn't want to find out.

The well was now in sight. Kagome ran faster before letting out a yell when somebody tackled her. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at her attacker.

Inuyasha winced and mentally cussed himself out for forgetting the set of lungs Kagome had. He was willing to bet that if Kagome had the option of making a youkai go deaf, she'd just scream until the youkai let her go if it valued its hearing. But he didn't want to risk going deaf, not while he had to explain to Kagome why he was with Kikyo again. "Kagome, let me explain." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome's yelling.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"I was telling her…"

"THAT YOU LOVE HER!"

"Who I had chosen.."

"Let me guess, you chose the clay pot?" Kagome questioned, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"DAMN IT, BITCH! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU BUT YOU AREN'T LISTENING!"

Kagome fell silent and started crying. She knew Inuyasha was trying to choose between the two mikos but it had been difficult for him. Both mikos possessed a trait that he liked and didn't want to go without. A trait that made them the same, but at the same time, different.

They both loved him.

Kikyo loved Inuyasha's human side and wanted him to be human for her. But she wouldn't lower herself to be with a hanyou. No, instead she tried to change Inuyasha…and died.

Kagome loved Inuyasha the way he was, when he was full demon those few times and even cared for him on his human nights. She saw Inuyasha for who he was and loved him still. Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to change but if he did, she would still love him.

"Ah, hell, don't cry." Inuyasha said licking the tears from Kagome's face. "C'mon, Kagome, don't cry."

"Y-you chose here, didn't you?" Kagome sobbed.

"No, I didn't."

"What?"

"I chose you."

Kagome's heart started pounding loudly against her chest as she heard who Inuyasha had chosen. "What?" Kagome asked looking shocked. "Me? Why!"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Because you're mine and I love you. Kagome I need you to love forever. I was just telling Kikyo goodbye and that I'll always still love her. But I love you even more because you see me as me. Not some disgusting half breed."

Kagome felt as if her heart would burst. Inuyasha, her hard headed love, had chosen her over Kiko. Slowly, she leaned up and gently brushed her lips across Inuyasha's lips. I love you too." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled before claiming the young miko's lips, pulling her into a mind blowing kiss. Slowly, Kagome opened her mouth and moaned when Inuyasha gently shoved her his tongue into her mouth, tasting the young miko fully. Almost unwillingly, they pulled apart and gasped softly for air. "Kagome, will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't have any land or wealth but I can offer you love and protection."  
"Baka."

"Wha-" Inuyasha started feeling a little hurt.

"You don't have to ask." Kagome whispered gently kissing Inuyasha while running her fingers through his hair. "My answer is yes."

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips as Inuyasha roughly kissed her, obviously careful not to hurt or scare her. Slowly, she began unbuttoning her baby blue top, grateful to have gone with her instincts that day. When Inuyasha saw some of the flesh that was being hidden from his eyes, he grabbed the shirt and ripped the remaining buttons before slipping the shirt from Kagome's warm body.

Inuyasha smirked a little before using his claws to cut through the material that was still covering his prize. "HEY! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BRA!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled ripping his haori from his well toned chest

Kagome felt herself get more aroused and willingly went into submission when Inuyasha lowered her onto the soft grass. She planted soft kisses on Inuyasha's shoulders as Inuyasha gently rid the young miko of her skirt and panties, throwing the unneeded garments into a small pile that was slowly getting bigger.

When they were both undressed, Inuyasha lowered his head and started licking Kagome's breasts before blowing cool air on them, watching as her nipples grew hard. He smirked when he saw the look on immense pleasure on Kagome's face and made mental notes of what did and didn't please her when they were about to mate. Right now, every touch he gave her made Kagome more aroused.

Kagome opened her mouth in silent moans as she felt Inuyasha's mouth on one of her breasts before feeling him gently suckle as if trying to get the nonexistent milk. "Inu…" Kagome moaned arching her back.

Inuyasha grinned mentally and slowly moved down Kagome body, gently kissing and nipping the soft flesh that was for his eyes only. No man would ever see Kagome this way, not as long as he lived. Kagome was all his and he would be damned before her shared her with any male.

The small touches his ears were receiving reminded Inuyasha to return to the pleasurable task at hand. Smirking again, he lowered his head until he reached Kagome's womanhood. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, almost promising to drive him over the edge.

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she felt Inuyasha's warm tongue lick her folds, causing her to release even more juices. Eagerly, Inuyasha licked the fluids before kissing Kagome on the lips allowing the young woman to taste herself. Slowly, Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist and pulled him close to her. "Make love to me, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, her eyes glazed with lust.

"Gladly." Inuyasha answered lowering himself into Kagome's opening.

Groans escaped Inuyasha's lips when he felt how tight and hot his bitch was. He paused when he came to a resistance and mentally grinned. His bitch was still pure but not for long. "You can still get out of this if you want." Inuyasha said feeling it fair to warn Kagome.

"Don't tease, Inuyasha, or I'm gonna punish you." Kagome said moving her hips slightly.

Inuyasha smirked and thrust forward, careful not to hurt Kagome. The scent of blood hit Inuyasha's nose telling him that his Kagome was no longer a virgin and belonged to him. After a few minutes when he was sure Kagome wasn't hurting anymore, Inuyasha started moving. Slowly at first but one threat from Kagome made him move faster.

Cries escaped Kagome's lips as she felt Inuyasha pound into her aching body. She needed him to make the ache go away but he was part of the reason she ached. The loss of her virginity, that wouldn't matter for very long. But if Inuyasha didn't send her over the edge soon, Kagome thought she would die.

Inuyasha panted as he pounded into Kagome, knowing they were both coming close to their release. The way Kagome was tightening her legs around his waist and moaning broken fragments of his name was enough for him to know she was pleased. A groan escaped Inuyasha's lips as he felt his manhood get harder with each thrust.

Then it happened.

Kagome arched her back and screamed as she went into an orgasm, pleasure rippling through her still as each wave hit her. A satisfied smile escaped Inuyasha's lips as he felt himself go into an orgasm as well when Kagome dug her nails into his back.

Neither one moved for almost ten minutes, both wanting to stay that way forever. Slowly, Inuaysha moved and bit Kagome's neck causing her to cry out in pain. "Shh.. you're mine now." Inuyasha said gently, moving so Kagome could use him as a pillow.

"Aishiteru." Kagome whispered closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Inuyasha whispered grabbing his haori and covering them both with it.

Within minutes, both lovers were asleep and dreamed of the future that waited for them.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Hope you liked this! Read and review, flames are accepted. 


End file.
